Pomp and circumstance
by caillano
Summary: Songfic: Pomp and circumstance de GigaP, Petite songfic sortie de mon cerveau dérangé qui j'espère va vous plaire. Mathieu/Nyo


**Ceci est ma toute première fanfic alors soyez indulgents svp**

**Mathieu et Nyo ne m'appartiennent pas car ce sont des grand garçons.**

**Attention ! Cette fic comporte du yaoi ainsi que du lemon, vous êtes prévenus.**

**HELLOW!**

**Après un temps INFINI pour me décider à publier cette fic JE ME LANCE !**

**Merci à toute celle qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur la WEB TEAM ( Ranne , Zombie-snail, TheInsaneJane, Lise et pleiiiiin d'autres ) et Merci à Woor Energy de m'avoir expliqué comment mètre en ligne.**

**La chanson de cette songfic est Pomp and circumstance ( Ifuudoudou ) version GigaP**

**www(point)youtube(point)com(slash)watch?v=CMalowSirKU**

**Ah oui ! Je n'ai pas de béta donc il y aura sûrement des fautes, sorry**

**Bref enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mords-moi de temps à d'autre, laisse-moi me souvenir ce qu'est la douleur.<br>Colore-moi entièrement de ce fluide débordant.**

Encore une fois tu me mordais au sang, signe que tu n'allais plus tenir longtemps.

J'aimais ressentir cette douleur quand tu laissais ces traces sur ma peau juste avant

de te répandre sur mon corps marqué de tes caresses. Ne t'arrête jamais.

**Noyée sous ces sensations qui me parcourent tout entier, guide mon corps et mon cœur.****  
><strong>**Me mordant le doigt, essayant de le supporter, désirai-je un idéal ?**

C'est à mon tour de me vider en toi. Je m'empêche de crier du mieux que je le peut,

mon cœur menace de lâcher à tout instant. Et tu es la personne qui me fais ressentir toute ces sensations ?

**Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'en veux pas du tout, une fierté mal-placé, étincelante et envahissante.****  
><strong>**Quant aux règles qui dictent ce monde vide dénué de sens, il est inutile de les décrire.**

Quand Je suis avec toi, je me laisse aller au plaisir sans me soucier des conséquences. Je me laisse parfois guider et je prend parfois les commandes mais j'en ressort comblé à chaque fois.

Les règles sont simples : Prendre son pied et faire prendre son pied, on ne s'arrête pas sans un orgasme partagé.

**Ne te fais pas discret, jette-toi s'y à corps perdu.****  
><strong>**Ce qui a pu naître de l'espoir n'est pas une anomalie, ce sourire a atteint le sommet !**

Ne te retient pas, CRI ! Je veux entendre ta voie monter en octave grâce à mes soins.

À la fin de l'acte, tu me souris. Je donnerais tellement pour qu'il m'appartienne à jamais.

**Adapter nos respirations, sentir ton souffle contre mon oreille.****  
><strong>**Mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion, les cellules sont affolées.**

Je me sens monter, encore et encore, de plus en plus. Mes sens s'affolent mais tu ne daigne pas passé au niveau supérieur.

Tu me moleste encore et encore, Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps !

**Commence par m'arracher cette chemise que je déboutonne, n'ai pas peur !****  
><strong>**Maintenant envoyons-nous en l'air, n'ose même pas hésiter une seconde, chéri !**

Je prend les devants et déboutonne ta chemise alors que tu m'arrache la mienne.

'' OH OUI MAT' CONTINUE ! '' Ça t'amuse de m'entendre crier, mais tu ne tient plus toi non plus, alors tu passe à l'acte sans plus de cérémonie.

**En plein milieux de l'action, à quoi peux-tu bien rêver ? Est-ce là ta véritable nature ?**

Je me questionne sur tes pensées mais mon esprit monte bien vite au 7eme ciel.

J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens dans ces moments mais tu ne m'en parle jamais.

**Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'en veux pas du tout, il est temps d'essayer ce que n'ose faire.****  
><strong>**Il n'existe probablement aucune satisfaction, dans cet avenir clairement misérable****.**

Tu me propose de plus en plus de lieux et de positions, Je crois qu'il est temps de me laisser faire et de réaliser ces fantasmes. On va s'amuser !

On part relativement loin dans nos délires, Je commence à me demander si ce que l'on fait est bien...

Mais tu ne me laisse pas me poser plus de question. Tu pose tes lèvres sur les miennes et je m'abandonne à toi, encore.

**'' ****Vis ta vie comme tu le souhaite, cela ne dépend que de toi.****  
><strong>**Ne perds pas ton temps à le cacher, ce que tu as à l'esprit, fais-le avec plus fierté que quiconque.''**

Tu me laisse le choix de notre avenir ? Je me pose de nouveau une tonne de questions. On ne devrait pas continuer, ce n'est pas correct.

**Dans ce monde il n'y a rien d'autre, la seule chose qui soit sûr, c'est toi !**

Non... Je ne veut pas m'arrêter ! Je veux toujours plus de nuit à tes cotés à crier ton nom et que tu cri le mien ! Je veux encore sentir tes mains expertes sur mon corps et ta bouche contre ma peau ! C'est l'heure du deuxième round.

**Pas le temps de se faire petit, ok ?****  
><strong>**Dépasse les limites, les moteurs à pleine vitesse et GO! FONCE, FONCE, FONCE !**

'' ENCORE ENCORE '' Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Tu es décidément le meilleur coup de la planète, je suis devenu accro à toi.

**Ce que tu cherches à obtenir est cette majestueuse sensation.  
>Donc, maintenant, danse comme tu le ressens, fais ce que je te dicte, ALLONGE-TOI !<strong>

À moi de prendre les commandes Mathieu, Je vais te donner autant de plaisir que tu peux m'en donner. Je ne me retiendrais pas, je te ferais monter plus haut que le 8eme ciel redécouvrirais ton corps pour la énième fois, car je ne m'en lasse pas.

**Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'en veux pas du tout, une fierté mal-placé, étincelante et envahissante.****  
><strong>**Quant aux règles qui dictent ce monde vide dénué de sens, il est inutile de les décrire.**

Mais au diable ces foutues règles mon amour ! Je te donnerais tout, TOUT pour que tu sois comblé !

Je t'ouvrirais les portes du paradis et tu crieras comme jamais dans mes bras !

À ton tour d'en redemander, tu tomberas sous le charme de mes mains comme je suis tombé sous le tient.

**Ne te fais pas discret, jette-toi s'y à corps perdu**.  
><strong>Ce qui a pu naître de l'espoir n'est pas une anomalie, ce sourire a atteint le sommet<strong>

Je ne retiens plus mes coups, je te sens frisonner de plaisir, je t'entend gémir et c'est la plus belle mélodie du monde.

**Ici dans ce vaste monde, laisse s'éteindre tes rêves éblouissants et tranchants.****  
><strong>**Tu dois être encore plus déterminé !**

Tu n'as pas tenu plus longtemps et tu as crié une dernière fois avant que je te rejoigne. J'étais essoufflé mais pas fatigué et toi non plus. Encore plus déterminé ? Comme tu voudras, le quatrième round peut commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Encore désolé pour les fautes si il y en a et à bientôt peut être.**


End file.
